1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel carbon functional organosilicon compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, as a crosslinkable carbon functional siloxane compound, there has been known a siloxane compound which has hydrolyzable groups such as alkoxyl groups in addition to carbon functional groups such as acryloyl, methacryloyl, or glycidyl group. The use of such a siloxane compound as a raw material for a curable composition utilizes hydrolysis of the hydrolyzable groups in the presence of a hydrolysis catalyst followed by crosslinking reaction.
However, in the abovementioned crosslinking reaction, volatile by-products such as alcohols are formed, leading to lowering in the physical properties of the cured product obtained or causing environmental pollution.